Episode 8293 (23rd October 2018)
.'' Plot A woman hides when she spots Leyla leaving Tug Ghyll. Leyla heads to the shop and takes Jacob out on a shopping spree. In the backroom, an emotional Chas takes a call from the undertakers explaining there's been a mix up with the flowers for Grace's funeral. Chas wants everything to be perfect so Paddy vows to sort it. Pete has been helping Rhona research specialist schools but Rhona is still unsure about taking Leo out of mainstream education. Robert makes a comment about Victoria getting a random guy's phone number. Victoria declares she's a free agent and she's having some fun. Daz is planning a special meal for Bernice. Meanwhile, at the salon, Liam walks up behind Bernice and kisses her on the neck. When Kerry appears, Bernice and Liam try to act normally but Kerry reveals she knows they're having an affair as she heard them yesterday. Kerry orders Liam to leave then asks Bernice for an explanation. Leyla and Jacob return from their shopping spree with arms full of bags. Megan wonders where Leyla is getting all her money from. Kerry insists Bernice needs to end things with Daz. Bernice explains she's tried but she couldn't find the right moment, and in the meantime, she gave into temptation. Vanessa, Megan and Leyla return to Tug Ghyll to find a woman searching the house. Suzie can't find what she's looking for but notices Leyla is holding her handbag close to her so she grabs it and retrieves jewellery from the bag, explaining to Vanessa and Megan that Leyla stole the jewellery along with her fiancé, Clive. Megan soon understands why Take A Vow's branch in Greece went under when Suzie reveals that Leyla was her wedding planner but ran off with the groom. Rebecca finds Victoria engrossed in her phone and assumes it's because she's got a new man but really, Victoria is staring at a photo of her and Adam. Leyla explains Suzie posted what happened between her and Clive on social media which resulted in cancellation after cancellation. Clive has led Leyla to believe the jewellery is his family heirlooms but Suzie produces insurance papers and a photo of her grandmother wearing the pearls which prove otherwise. An assertive Paddy calls the undertakers and sorts the issue with the flowers. Bernice prepares her break up speech as she returns to Brook Cottage, but when she heads inside, she finds Daz has invited their family and friends over for a meal. Suzie agrees not to involved the police or post anything online if Leyla lets her take the jewellery. Leyla is forced to agree. Frank appears at Tug Ghyll after Suzie leaves. When Kerry arrives at Brook Cottage, she asks Bernice if she's ended things yet. Bernice states she hasn't had a chance. Kerry orders Bernice to do it now, or she will. Daz overhears and questions what's going on. Bernice blurts out that it's over between them. Rhona apologises to April for accusing her of picking on Leo. Whilst April and Leo watch the television, Rhona, Marlon and Pete discuss specialist schools. Rhona explains if something like this happens again, they'll need to consider it. Daz can't understand why Bernice has ended things and questions if there is someone else. Kerry lies that there isn't whilst Bernice explains their relationship has run it's course. Suzie has gone back on her promise and posted on social media so now other Take A Vow clients are talking about cancelling too. Leyla blames Suzie, commenting you can't trust people to be loyal. Vanessa, Megan and Frank aren't impressed. They remind Leyla she has a long history of sleeping with men who are taken. Vanessa orders Leyla to take a good look at herself, warning her if she keeps doing this, she's going to loosing everything and everyone she cares about. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson ''(uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast *Suzie - Maeve Larkin Locations *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Dale Head - Front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Café Main Street - Interior *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Brook Cottage - Front garden, living room, dining area and kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes